chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Wycklow
Wyck is a territory within the Hollows. History The people who live in the highlands of Wyck are a sturdy bunch that favors a life of farming and herding their flocks of sheep and long-haired cattle. Too far in the South West to be concerned with the actions of the Lake-Folk of the Kingdom of Arn they enjoy a quiet and picturesque life. The people of Wyck are clustered on hilltops and nestled in valleys in loosely knit clans. The clans each have their own lands they farm and herd their animals and rarely move save for marriage. The clans are traced through the father’s line and will generally work communally for planting, harvesting and sheering of their stock. “Wycks”, as they are called by the lowlanders, are skilled brewers and weavers of wool. Their hand-died cloth is sought even in the velvet-lined chambers of the West Marches for its ability to shed water and keep the wearer warm and dry. Industry There is no large-scale industry within Wyck save for farming and ranching; predominantly sheep. Small-scale, village and town-based operations tend to the needs of their immediate vicinity but there has been no successful attempt at large-scale industry for export of goods. Government & Politics There is no formal government within the region of Wyck. Each settlement handles its own needs and usually draws from its neighbors for mutual support and trade. Occasionally noble families from outside Wyck have moved into the area to settle in frontier areas and have brought a smattering of their own politics with them. Wyck’s own history is a mixture of clan negotiations and inter-marriage. Their government only exists in such historical alliances. Organizations The Druid’s Grove of the Grass Maiden is a major influence within the southern border of the region, working with the various circles of Veronyi followers to promote fertility in the fields and in the families of Wyck. Until the nobles of other regions began to migrate into Wyck, the Druids were the unifying force between Thorp, hamlet and village for mutual defense and arbitration. Religion The region of Wyck is rural and vastly unsettled. The worship of Veronya, the Grass Maiden, and Druidc rituals dot the landscape in an unorganized network of groves and circles. Though Pilgrims occasionally pass through the villages and hamlets, the worship of Henna has yet to become firmly established despite a mysterious shrine to the Goddess of Travel along the region’s southern border. Geography 'Features' *Ur-Wyck *Cave of Whispers *Black Swamp Settlements The towns of the lands of Wyck. Wyck is still rural enough so as not to be able to support a 'true' city. Most of the settlements are within the scope of Hamlet to Large Town. *Wyckhurst *Wyckport *Norwyck *Westwyck *Farwyck *Crossroads Travel Traveling through Wyck, thanks to the major artery of the King's Road that stretches from north to south, is usually made by teams of horse-drawn wagons. Like the Trade Caravans that bring commerce to the far corners of the region, everything that needs to be moved is most commonly done by this means. Traveling by wagon has become so common-place that when people refer to the distances between villages and towns, it is always expressed in the number of days it would take a horse-drawn wagon to make the journey rather than by an individual on foot (almost a day longer) or by a single rider (usually a day or two shorter). Language & Customs -ap: "Originally from the family of" -dar "Married into the family of" Brenna ap Morden = Brenna, originally from the family of Morden. Brenna dar Wyn = Brenna, who was married into the family Wyn. Maps A basic map of the region of Wyck Category:March/Wyck Category:Territory/Hollows Category:Territory/Hinterlands Category:Territory Category:Hollows